


Kinktober

by nekomisosoup



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomisosoup/pseuds/nekomisosoup





	1. D1 - Deep-Throating[JackBeom]

当他的小兄弟被包裹进对方温软湿热的口腔里的那一刻，他觉得自己爽的要升天了。  
他刚下意识的往前挺了下胯，原本只是扶着他腰间的手立马掐紧，阴茎也从对方嘴里滑了出来。  
那人的嘴唇围着头部，离开的时候还故意弄出了“啵”的一声，舌尖舔着马眼，惹得他浑身颤抖，只想抓着对方的头发把自己的东西狠狠塞进那张艳红的嘴里。  
等到他抖得快像筛糠，那对凌厉的眼睛才挑起来看着他。  
往日鹰样的双眼正透着迷离的水汽，眼皮上的那双痣下也绽放着漂亮的粉色。  
正当他觉得自己要被吸进那人的视线里时，对方现在变得沙哑性感的嗓音传入了他的耳朵：“不是说了吗，今天是我说了算……森尼是个好孩子，会听哥的话，对吧？”  
他像是被海妖诱惑了的水手，胡乱地点着头，喉咙里只能发出难耐的呜咽。  
“乖孩子。”对方勾起嘴角，张开薄唇一口气把他含到了喉咙最深处，吮吸着压迫着敏感的神经。  
他的头向后仰去，狠狠撞上门板发出一声巨响，过度的快感让他来不及担心会被厕所外面的人听见，而那个家伙含着他的东西竟然还在偷偷的笑，口腔轻微的颤动着。  
他难以忍受的攥住了对方柔软的头发：“在范哥……求你了，我想射……我想早点进入哥的身体里……”  
和那人视线相交的一刹那，他似乎看到了对方眼神中的称赞和温柔，还来不及反应，令人升天的快感就席卷了他。  
他意识模糊的想着：哥真是为此而生的吧……


	2. D2 - Begging[MarkBeom]

他知道段宜恩喜欢什么，那人喜欢他有意无意透露出的脆弱，于是他虚弱地叫道：“哥……”  
原本还在他身体里驰骋的人停下了动作，把他牢牢禁锢在床垫上的手松了一只，长着薄茧的拇指蹭过眼角下的泪水：“嗯。”  
“哥……”他呜咽一声，勉强抬起疲惫的双手用指尖去挠那人的手腕：“马克哥……”  
段宜恩轻笑了一声，弯下腰时阴茎又向里进了一点，正碾在敏感点上，惹出一声哭腔：“Use your words, 在范啊。”  
乱成一锅粥的大脑还下意识记得上次“英语补习”时对方教给他的话，他努力张开嘴：“Please… Please let me cum… Please… Hyung…”  
“Good boy.”段宜恩亲了亲他的眼睛，他在要害上套弄的手和体内抽插的暴风般的节奏里，彻底失去了意识。


	3. D3 - Sensory Deprivation[JinBeom]

被面朝下按到床上的一刻，朴珍荣顺势扯下了他脖子上原本就松松垮垮的白色缎带，绕到他眼前：“哥，闭上眼。”  
尽管已经做了很久的心理建设，林在范还是忍不住想吐槽：“你非要挑这种时候吗？”  
白色缎带在朴珍荣的手下蒙上他的眼睛，对方趴在他背上舔着他的耳廓：“不好吗？让我想起了那次哥补偿我的时候……”  
“喂！”林在范感觉自己面皮立马烧了起来：“说好了不提……啊！”  
朴珍荣的手毫无预兆地顺着裤腰伸进去时，他好像明白了对方这么想尝试蒙眼的原因。  
因为失去了视力，他失去了用来预判对方行动的能力之一，只能被动的等待着接受。  
“哥，翻过身来，腰抬高。”  
他早就知道今天自己在劫难逃，乖顺的听朴珍荣的话，帮着人把自己下半身的衣物褪了下来。  
下一秒，朴珍荣的腿插进了他的双腿间，膝盖不轻不重的蹭着他的要害，引出一声颤音。  
对方亲吻着他被蒙住的眼睛，低喃着：“你不知道我想这么做有多久了……想把哥的眼睛蒙起来，把你绑起来，锁在这里……”  
他颤抖着呼出一口气，双手摸索着搂上身前人的脖颈：“那你还在等什么？”


	4. D4 - Spanking[JinBeom]

朴珍荣的手又一次落下来时，他真的呲牙了：“嘶，朴珍荣！”  
安抚的嘴唇赶紧凑过来：“还疼吗？”  
林在范恨得牙痒痒，威胁性的捏住对方的后颈，唇齿交缠间愤愤道：“明知故问……”  
朴珍荣贴着他的嘴唇直笑，手隔着短裤的布料轻轻抚摸着他臀部刺痛的地方，哄着他：“那我下次下手轻点。”  
“没下次了。”手指一使劲捏了他一把，听着对方低声痛呼，他翻了个白眼，耳朵却红了。

往常两个人心里都有共识，工作忙的时候从来不做太过分的事。但是巡演连着回归，为了体力管理，两个人都被迫清心寡欲的过日子。  
就算生理需求可以不管，心灵对亲密接触的渴望导致了俩人都有些失控。  
朴珍荣的手重重打下来之前，他还在过着嘴瘾，调侃着对方像个不经人事的青少年般急切的动作。  
等到手掌和臀肉接触发出“啪”的一声脆响时，他毫无防备的惊呼了一声，还没来得有所反应，另一下又准确的落在了跟刚才相同的地方。  
“珍荣……啊！”林在范感觉自己的身体从被打得火辣辣发疼的地方开始，一路放火烧到了脸颊，正挣扎着准备直起身，挤满了润滑液的两根手指就顺势插了进来：“你！”  
对方根本不理他，不愿意浪费一秒钟的时间，灵巧的手指轻车熟路的找上他的敏感点就开始揉捻，屁股上也接连挨了好几下。  
林在范根本压抑不住自己的呻吟，只能用力把脸埋进枕头里，掌下的床单快要被抓破，任由快感和疼痛一起累积升起。  
他仿佛失去了时间概念，只知道自己的眼泪打湿了身下的枕套，直到有什么湿热的东西代替手掌触到了他的臀瓣，他这才过电般的回过神。  
然后他意识到了那是什么。  
是朴珍荣的舌尖。  
他发出一声呜咽，身体立刻给予反应，甬道夹紧了手指，整个人都融化在对方专注的舔吻下。  
而朴珍荣，从头到尾没说一句话，就那样轻巧的将他玩弄于鼓掌之中，直到最后一刻。  
结果接下来那两天，林在范都在孩子们调戏的眼神里（物理意义上的）坐立不安，咬牙切齿接受着朴珍荣鞍前马后的照顾。

现在他们挤在录制现场的换衣间里，一会儿要穿的泳衣被随手扔在地上。  
造成他屁股疼的罪魁祸首、也是刚才在火车上借机拍他屁股的小混账还好意思粘着他动手动脚。  
林在范瞪着朴珍荣，那手都伸进他裤腰里了：“呀，都说了还疼呢！”  
对方停下动作，睁着一双无辜的漂亮眼睛问他：“那我再给哥亲亲？”  
听着孩子们在外面嬉嬉闹闹的笑声，脑海里却下意识浮现出了皮肤被柔软的舌尖舔舐的感觉，于是他咬了对方肩膀一口，任由他把自己的短裤一口气扒下来：“就一分钟……”


	5. D5 - Shotgunning[GyeomBeom]

金有谦怎么也没想到，今天出现在老师办公室的会是那个人。  
往常总是梳着背头穿着皮衣的男人，今天前发乖顺的垂在额前、耳朵上也干干净净、西装革履，温柔地朝着脸红的女老师微笑：“您好，我是有谦的哥哥，林在范。今天我们父母都有事情，所以我替他们来了。”  
刚才还对着金有谦横眉竖眼的女老师居然有些结巴了：“啊，您好，我是金同学的班主任……”  
“我听我弟弟提过您，李老师，您是个非常负责的老师。”男人打进门就没看过他一眼，只是维持着自己的官方微笑：“不知道您今天叫有谦的监护人过来是有什么事呢？”  
“啊，是这样的……金同学今天和班上的同学打了一架。您也看到了，金同学脸上的伤……”  
林在范这才看了他一眼：“这还真是不好意思，是我们家里疏忽管教了。请问哪位同学没什么事情吧？”  
“那位同学受的也都是皮外伤，现在被父母带去医院处理了。”  
“那真是万幸。不知道您能不能把对方的联系方式给我呢？也好向对方赔礼道歉。”  
“这当然是没问题。”老师立刻回身拿了张纸，将一串数字写好，递给了林在范：“虽然校长交代了要照顾金同学，不过这个……”  
“给您添麻烦了。”林在范接过纸，鞠了个躬：“我会和对方家长联系，妥善处理这件事的。以后也还请您多教育我弟弟了。”  
“那是自然的。”老师脸上红晕未退，微笑着把他俩送出了门。

从教学楼到停车场的这段路，两个人一路无话。  
金有谦本来心里愤怒的小火苗也渐渐熄灭了，等到走到熟悉的车子旁边，他才伸手去捞林在范的胳膊：“哥……累吗？”  
林在范脚步一顿，叹了口气，转过身来把自己的手塞进他手里：“我这刚出差回来你就给我惹事情，想什么呢？得亏我回家早接了电话，你现在怕不是已经被爸赶出家门了。”  
“我那知道那家伙打不过我就打小报告……啊痛！”  
抽回手就给了他脑门一个暴栗，林在范的左手习惯性向裤兜摸去，掏出了烟和打火机：“你还嘴硬！”  
吭叽一声，金有谦替他把叼在嘴里的烟点着，委屈巴巴：“哥要不要一回来就教训我啊……明明都两个月没见了……”  
男人深吸口气，吐出个眼圈，揉了揉他的头发，语气软了下来：“还不是赖你……过来抱抱。”  
知道他哥永远没办法对他狠心，金有谦欢天喜地的扑过去，把林在范搂了个满怀，闻着对方身上熟悉的烟草气息：“哥，我好想你……”  
“想我，还叫哥？”林在范的眼睛一眯，似笑非笑，空闲的那只手游走在他腰间，指甲滑过腰带的金属扣子发出一声响动。  
他心里一动，声音都哑了，叫道：“在范……”  
“哎。”男人笑得狡猾，抓着他的皮带用力一拽，两个人的下身密不可分的贴在一起：“谦啊。”  
到底是谁回来就惹事啊……  
金有谦感觉到自己的脸有点要烧起来了，已经忍到不能再忍。  
他一把抢过林在范手里的烟，狠狠吸了一口，含着满口的烟气，抓着那人的衣领把嘴凑上去。  
对方先是一愣，随即顺从地张开嘴，从他嘴里汲取香烟的气息，然后探出舌尖舔着他的上膛。  
而他等的就是这一刻，立马反客为主，捉住对方的舌头吮吸，直到把人亲得喘不过气直拍他肩膀。  
“你小子……”终于把人放开以后，林在范上气不接下气的伸手去拧他耳朵：“这都是跟谁学的……”  
金有谦歪着脑袋给他拧，咧着嘴笑：“是哥教的好嘛。”  
“我可没教你在外面跟人打架。”到底也下不去狠手，林在范咬了下他的下唇：“上车回家。”  
“知道啦……”一想到回家怕不是要被骂，他丧气的垂下头，坐进副驾驶。  
金有谦正想着回家怎么好好表现以便脱罪，耳边突然传来了林在范的低笑：“谦啊。”  
“什么……？”  
男人凑过来亲了下他的侧脸：“虽然不知道你刚才那招从哪儿学的……不过哥很喜欢，再接再厉啊。”


End file.
